


Geronimo Stilton?!

by underthewillow



Series: TEA College AU [1]
Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, They're just such dorks, chaurora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthewillow/pseuds/underthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chaurora College AU in which Rory works in a library, and Chase has problems choosing books that are for his age group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo Stilton?!

And he's back. Rory groaned inwardly as a familiar blonde started heading towards her. She'd taken this job because she thought the library would be relaxing and considering that it was on campus, it paid pretty well. What she hadn't counted on was a certain cute, immature college guy who wouldn't just use the stupid self-checkout. Like c'mon. Did he really think she had all the time in the world to listen to his weird, endearing stories about his roommates and life at home? Of course she didn't! And it totally was not true that one encounter with him left her smiling for the rest of the day. No way...

Okay, fine, she'd admit it. Rory "love-is-overrated" Landon had a high school crush on a boy who came to the library every week and checked out-

"Is that Geronimo Stilton?" Rory asked him incredulously after he dropped the book onto the counter. "You, a 19-year-old college student-

"I have a name, you know," he interjected, looking much too amused.

She glared at him. "Fine. _Chase_ , you do realize this book is for 6 to 12 year olds?" Rory pointed to the recommended age. "I have no idea why it's in a college library and more importantly why you'd pick it up?"

He grinned, that stupid happy grin, like her talking was the best thing that happened to him all day, even when she was chewing him out for reading a 3rd grader's book. Really, though, what the heck?

"You have semester finals in two weeks, Chase! This is not the time to goof off or pull some crazy stunt with your friends!" Rory had to physically restrain herself from throwing her arms in the air. What was he up to? Why did his smile just widen? Arrgh, curse his adorableness.

"Why, Ms. Landon, I didn't think you cared?" Chase leaned onto the counter, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

This time she did throw her arms up. "Fine, I'll bite. Why did you get the book? I know you're not going to read it."

"What?" He gasped in mock pain. "I'll have you know that Mr. Stilton is one of the finest literary characters the world has ever known! In fact-" Rory gave him the best 'are-you-actually-serious-please-just-stop' look, and for once, Chase actually shut up. Point one for Landon. He sighed. "Fine. You want to know why I actually brought it?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said, dryly, but the small smile she was now wearing kind of ruined the effect.

"You see, there was this girl, an absolute stunner with a genius brain to boot, and I kind of wanted to ask her out. Unfortunately, she worked at a library, and all the book pick-up lines I could think of were cheesy." There was an awkward pause before he added, "Do you get it? Stilton is a type of cheese? He's a mouse?"

Rory stared at him for a couple of seconds before cracking up. "That was...the worst pun...I've heard in my entire life," she managed between giggles.

"So was that a yes?"

"That was pretty horrible just so you know, but yes, Chase Turnleaf, I will go out with you."  
He let out a loud whoop. "Did you hear that? Rory's going to be my girlfriend!" The girl in question was currently hoping to avoid a violent shushing from her boss, Ellie, but she apparently was hiding her own smile so all was well.

"Chase, I said yes to one date."

"Maybe, but I bet you'll find my natural charm irresistible." He swept into a bow. "M'lady."

"You're ridiculous," Rory told him, smiling in spite of herself.

"But you love it!" he called over his shoulder as he walked to the door, bowing again and almost taking out another student. "Until evening, my fair maiden." Rory waved goodbye before burying her face in her hands, laughing. What had she gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaurora College AU is honestly one of my favorite things because they're such dorks and I love it. Also, it gives me the opportunity to write what is essentially pure fluff because goodness know Rain and Liz bring enough angst for everyone.


End file.
